Turbo Mecha Sonic (2006 Series)
Turbo Mecha Sonic (originally known as Metal Sonic and informally known as Mecha Sonic) is a robot created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. He serves as the primary antagonist for the first saga of Super Mario Bros. Z. In his original appearances (Episodes 1 - 3), Mecha Sonic was given voice clips of the Ninja Robots Cyrax, etc, from Midway's Mortal Kombat 3. However, starting with Episode 6, he is given voice clips of Final Form Cooler from the "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi" series of games (with the exception of his saying "Chaos Blast" and "I'll crush you!", the latter of which derived from Garland from the Dissidia subseries of the Final Fantasy series.). Biography In the beginning prior to Super Mario Bros. Z, Mecha Sonic was born Metal Sonic, as told in episode 4. He was created by Dr. Eggman, after his attempts of destroying Sonic by using robotic models of Sonic failed indistinctly. Sonic fought him countless times, and was defeated. Metal Sonic would return a lot more stronger after each defeat. One night at the Death Egg, things took a turn for the worst, Metal Sonic fused with the previous robot Sonic models and became Turbo Mecha Sonic. When Dr. Eggman discovered this, he threatened to shut him down for his rebellion. Mecha Sonic went berserk and destroyed the Death Egg, causing it to crash in Mobius. When he emerged from the ruins, he became a bloodthirsty mechanical demon with a lust for power. He started by killing Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and the majority of the innocent animals of Mobius while in search for the Chaos Emeralds. When he defeated Sonic, he took his Emerald and prepared to turn in his ultimate form, but thanks to Shadow, it was prevented. However he escaped to the Mushroom Kingdom to find the Emeralds. He was also directly responsible for Shadow's current personality, as it came about as a result of his slaughtering of Rouge and Omega. In Episode 3, he fights and easily defeats Yoshi, but he did not finish him since he felt Sonic and Shadow's presence in the Mushroom World. In Episode 6, he defeats the Koopa Bros and steals their Emerald and brutally destroys the Axem Rangers X, after fusing himself with four of the Emeralds becoming Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. He completely destroyed Yoshi's Island, but not before the Emeralds are taken from him by Mario and Sonic. In Episode 7, he assaults Mario and Sonic, but when he is in the Minus World he cannot use Chaos Control. The heroes escape before he could incinerate them. More facts are known in future episodes. Alvin has confirmed that he will collect all of the Chaos Emeralds. Abilities Mecha Sonic appears to be the strongest character in Super Mario Bros. Z so far. According to Axem Red's scouter and Goombella, his power level is over 9000 (which is a humorous reference to the Dragon Ball Z internet meme) although the power level of other characters is unknown. What is known is that Mecha Sonic easily defeated Sonic and his friends and is able to match Cape Mario in a one-on-one battle, while handicapped. Just prior to this battle, he defeated Mario and Sonic together in the Pipe Maze, with some difficulty (He was smashed into a wall by Sonic's ultra-high-speed attack and into the ground by Mario while distracted). Mecha Sonic is incredibly fast and strong and uses martial arts style attacks in battle. He also possesses a machine gun and missile launcher in his arm although they are not used quite as often; the machine gun seems ineffective on his foes in many cases due to speed or defense, but the missile launcher is devastating to everyone, even himself. Two missiles damaged the wall blocking the pipe to the Minus World. However the next time he used them, they were spat back at him by Yoshi as payback for a previous battle, blowing him away and delaying his escape. Mecha Sonic also uses energy beams and blasts in battle, the strongest of which must be charged up before use. He demonstrated the ability to stretch his arms a great length (almost infinity) while fighting Mario and Sonic in the Minus World. Being made out of metal, Mecha Sonic has impressive defenses and can recover from most attacks rather quickly. The only attacks so far that can deal decent damage to him have all been fire based, such as when Mario used a full power fireball as Fire Mario on Semi-Super Mecha Sonic he was stunned cancelling a would be fatal attack (An impressive feat, considering Mecha Sonic completely dominated both heroes and villains alike while in this form). He also possesses an energy shield reminiscent of the magnetic barriers in Sonic games. The shield allowed Mecha Sonic to survive a blast from an Emerald-powered Breaker Beam, so it is unknown how much power would be required to break or penetrate the shield. Mecha Sonic is capable of flying at will due to built-in jets and can remain airborne for an unknown length of time, perhaps indefinitely. He can also roll into a ball and spin around in the same manner as Sonic, a technique he uses for attacking, defending, and mobility. Ever since Sonic Heroes, Mecha Sonic has been able to analyze and copy the abilities of other fighters. So far he has demonstrated Sonic's light speed attack (allowing him to move so fast it seems as though time stands still, although it must be charged before use) and Shadow's Chaos Control and Chaos Blast techniques. It is unknown if Mecha Sonic has yet copied the abilities of anyone from the Mushroom World. Although quite powerful unaided (he is shown in Episode 7 to be more than capable of holding his own against and overpowering both Mario and Sonic simultaneously), Mecha Sonic can make himself even stronger by using the Chaos Emeralds. Although he can use all seven Emeralds to enter a Super form, he only needs four to power up. This Semi-Super form greatly increases Mecha Sonic's speed, power and defense, allowing him to survive Axem Red's secret weapon without even flinching and making him even faster than Sonic (he laughed to himself, stating that he was merely toying with the Mario quintet through out the battle). Semi-Super Mecha Sonic also needs less time to charge energy attacks and is capable of stronger energy attacks, including one that can destroy an entire island. Although Mecha Sonic's Super form, Metallix, hasn't yet been seen outside of the saga opening, it would logically be even stronger than his Semi-Super form. Personality Mecha Sonic is a cruel and cold-hearted killing machine who loves to see people suffer and cares for nobody whatsoever but himself. He also seems to view himself as a god. He views his opponents as being unworthy and do not deserve to have the power of the Chaos Emeralds or even live. During episode 6, Mecha Sonic displayed a very witty personality, similar to Cell in Dragon Ball Z. He loses this in episode 7 due his rage over the Chaos Emeralds being taken from him. The thing that sets Mecha Sonic apart from the other Sonic robot models was his persistence. His goal was to do that which he was programmed to do: destroy Sonic, though Mecha Sonic does see a growing threat in Mario as well. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Robots